


Otherwise The Bar Is Ours

by merv606



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Daniel and Johnny in bars, two episodes 30ish years apart.Chapter 1 - Their younger selves.Chapter 2 - Their older counterparts featuring the bomber jacket™️
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 29
Kudos: 96





	1. When We Were Young

It's Johnny's 20th birthday and he finally convinces Daniel to go out to a bar with him.

"Mr. Miyagi would be so disappointed in me if he finds out Johnny, we're under age," always his protest.

"So we don't let him find out" Johnny had countered. "Daniel, I want to go out with you like normal couples do, have a drink and some fun without worrying what it looks like to other people."

And Daniel couldn't help but agree, not before mumbling, "we are normal."

"You know what I meant" he said.

"Yeah," Daniel's muffled response as Johnny hugged him to his chest.

So they're here now. It may be a hole in the wall but it's for people like them.

They were a couple hours in and having a good time.

Johnny got up to get a few more drinks, it being easier for him to pass off his fake ID then the scrutiny Daniel endured with his younger than he looked face. They had been spacing them out, Daniel's only stipulation to not get drunk even though it was Johnny's bed he'd be going to for the night. 

He was only gone for a few minutes but as he turned to head back to their table he spots a guy, double his size, sitting next to Daniel, hand resting proprietorially on the back of Daniel's chair. 

God, not again Johnny thinks. Does he need to stick a sign on him saying property of Johnny Lawrence? Although, Johnny admits to himself, one day he hopes it'll be a ring marking Daniel as his. 

Daniel looks nervous which is obvious the closer Johnny gets to the table, like he doesn't want to draw attention or cause a scene but wants the guy gone. 

As he approached he could make out some of what the douchebag was saying, "you need a Daddy, angel?"

Daniel's completely clueless response, a drawn out "Nooooo, I have one," thinking of Mr. Miyagi.

"Well, he's a bad Daddy," the asshole remarks, completely misunderstanding Daniel's response. "Pretty little boys like you shouldn't be left all alone."

Johnny laid the drinks down a bit harsher than needed, gaining their attention. 

"You're in my seat," Johnny says, surprisingly even he thinks, given the circumstances. 

Douchebag turns to look at Johnny, eyes clearly sizing him up, determining if he's is a threat or not. 

"You sure he satisfies you sugar? Someone like you needs a real man to take care of him." he says, dismissing Johnny and turning his attention back to Daniel. 

Johnny's a few seconds away from throwing down but to his surprise Daniel looks Johnny straight in the eye as he answers,"He satisfies me real good," and the tension leaves Johnny's body. 

"If you're sure sweet thing." Douchebag gets up from the table but not before looking at Johnny and muttering, "but I think it's only because you don't know any better." 

Johnny's fists clench at his side but he tries to put it out of his mind and enjoy the rest of the night out with Daniel.

They decide to end the night a bit earlier than planned, making it back to Johnny's apartment, begrudgingly accepted from Sid, if only because he'd have a place to fuck Daniel in private, without people hearing Johnny make him scream.

Johnny always denies it but it’s such an ego boost for him, much better than Daniel having to scream his release while biting down on a pillow to muffle the noise. Although Johnny admits, that has it's appeal too.

They're shedding clothes, both trying to undo the other's pants, not paying attention when they suddenly find themselves in a jumble on the floor, Johnny quickly rolling on top.

He slams Daniel’s hands above his head, easily pinning both slender wrists in one of his hands.

Daniel bucks up.

"Yeah you like that don’t you? Someone bigger than you, stronger than you holding you down?!"

"Yes," Daniel moans out brokenly. "You know I do."

There may be only a few inches separating them in height but Daniel is just so damn tiny, thin chest into a narrow waist, slim hips that Johnny’s hands totally eclipse, wrists that fit now in one of Johnny's hands.

God, Johnny wants to flip Daniel over, get him on all fours and fuck into from behind, take him hard and fast on this floor, but the lube is in the bedroom and no matter how much his dick longs to be buried in the welcoming heat of Daniel’s tight body, Johnny just can’t stop rutting against Daniel's small frame trapped under him. It feels so damn good.  


Daniel squirms, managing to somehow turn himself on his side under Johnny.  


Johnny rolls him over the rest of the way , pressing him flat on his stomach on the floor, slamming his hips into Daniel’s ass.

"So you want it like his, huh" he says as Daniel moans.

"Make me take it" Daniel says as he pushes his ass back against Johnny, hands bracing themselves on the floor from the onslaught of Johnny's hips.

"Yeah, pretty thing like you. I can handle what you need, can't I?"

"Fuck, Johnny" Daniel whines out as he manages to wriggle out of his pants, Johnny doing the same.

Johnny rubs up and down Daniel's hole with his cock, leaving his precum in it’s wake.

The head of Johnny's cock catches on the rim of his hole and Daniel bucks back violently.

Daniel just won't stop squirming so Johnny puts him on his back again and pins his hips to the floor but that doesn’t seem to help matters

Daniel is panting in his ear, nipping at it, breathy little moans and hitches of breath that go straight to Johnny’s dick. His hands are roaming over the broad expense of Johnny’s back, nails digging in.  


Johnny is out of his mind - this is rougher than they’ve gone, he’s always so careful with Daniel, never wanting to hurt him.

Yes they've done urgent, yes they've done desperate, slow even - which is one of Johnny's favourites although he would never admit it, even under the pain of death, but this, this not so much. This feels different.

Maybe it's Daniel, what he does to him. Maybe it's the words from the asshole at the bar; that someone could dare think to touch Daniel like that, how Johnny does. Maybe it's because it's the first time Johnny's claim on him has been challenged; that someone could try and take him away.

Of course everyone would be all over Daniel - I mean Johnny gets more than his fair of attention from both men and women, but in a place like that, Daniel looking the way he is, still so tiny and young compared to everyone in this bar. Yeah that should have been expected.

Daniel tries to get his hand down between them, to take himself in hand, but Johnny barks out "no," as he slams Daniel’s hand back to the floor, just over his head.

"Johnny, please please" he chants. 

"You’re mine," Johnny says fiercely as he presses his hips into Daniel harshly so he can feel how hard he is for him, driving him a few inches up the floor.

"No one touches you but me" he says, and he's not even sure where this is coming from but he knows it's doing something for Daniel when he gasps out, "yours" in reply.

He's back to nipping at Johnny's ear, begging, "Inside me, come on, want it bad." 

Johnny buries his face in Daniel’s neck, his hips pistoning even faster now, so each swollen inch of his length rubs against Daniel’s.

He’s panting roughly into Daniel’s heated skin. 

"Please, I’m so empty," he tries again and god that would normally work. Daniel knows how to get what he wants from Johnny but he can’t stop his hips as they work, pinpricks of pleasure going up and down his spine at how good Daniel feels under him.

And Johnny wants, wants to be inside Daniel but can't get up for the lube, afraid of breaking this spell they’re both under.

"I think," Daniel moans out, "i think i'm still wet, oh god" he breaks off on a particularly good slide.

"What?" Johnny asks dumbly, brain fuzzy.

"I’m still wet from earlier" he finally gets out, like he's reading Johnny's mind.

"Wet enough for you to..."

Johnny slaps a hand over Daniel's mouth and grits his teeth against that temptation, snapping his hips harder. 

He wouldn't even make it all the way inside Daniel before cumming now anyway.

God he loves this boy.  


Daniel brings his legs up to cage Johnny in, knees squeezing Johnny’s side. 

"Only I can do this to you," Johnny tells him, taking his hand off his mouth.

"Only you" he whimpers, "it’s only you, only one who’s ever...." Daniel gasps out as he cums.

Johnny lets go of where he had Daniel’s hand pinned to the floor moving it to the top of his head as Johnny jolts him with a few last thrusts of his own, making sure he covers Daniel in every last drop of him as he explodes across the smooth skin of his belly. Daniels knees have fallen away but he still bucks weakly against Johnny’s larger body, aftershocks of his orgasm.

Both of them are breathing harshly into each other's space. 

Johnny moves his head to kiss Daniel.

When the kiss breaks, he sees a small scowl on Daniel face as he grumbles out "I wanted you to fuck me."

Johnny laughs as he dives in for another kiss.

Half hour later Daniel gets his wish as Johnny bends him over the couch and makes him cum on just his cock pounding inside him.


	2. I'm Getting Older, Too

Johnny enters the bar, late.  


His eyes scan the place, his eyes spotting Daniel instantly. He's standing at the bar, two drinks in hand, talking to some random who eventually gets the point Daniel is making and leaves reluctantly.  


Johnny smiles to himself as he takes a seat at a table. Daniel will see him when he turns to scan the room but, before Daniel can turn around to see Johnny's arrived, some new douchebag immediately starts circling him.  


Christ, does he have to stick a sign on Daniel, saying property of Johnny Lawrence. He thought the ring he put on Daniel's finger should have been enough.  


Johnny also thought it was bad when Daniel wore his suits to these places but now he’s wearing that damn bomber jacket, half zipped up, hair messy and those jeans - he’s poured in them.  


The i'm looking to get fucked, hard, vibes Daniel is giving off, without even trying, compared to the suits, is off the charts.  


Johnny leans back to watch, knowing that he'll be the one taking Daniel home. Knowing it'll be his dick buried in that tight heat later on, as Daniel screams for him. He adjusts himself discreetly.  


Douchebag doesn't seem to be getting the hint the way the other guy did. Daniel, Johnny was sure, was being too nice.  


Problem was Daniel didn’t know his appeal, didn’t realize he still screamed twink - eternal twink at that - to the type of guys coming up to him at the bar. Didn't help he looked at least 15 years younger than what he actually was.   


Asshole and his stupidly young looking face Johnny thinks.  


It was funny (but kind of sad) that Daniel didn’t see his own appeal. Never did really.  


Johnny was going to give him five more minutes to handle this himself before intervening but then douchebag put his hands on Daniel and Johnny was up before he knew it.  


Johnny caught Daniel's eyes right before he hit the bar, Daniel's wide eyed expression of oh fuck at the look that must have been on Johnny's face.  


Johnny hears douchebag say, "let Daddy take you home and give you a proper fuck." Johnny rolls his eyes, really what is it with men and wanting Daniel to call them Daddy, before he puts his hand on asshole's shoulder, turning him around to face him.  


"And that," he hears Daniel say, "would be the husband I was telling you about."  


"Johnny, please" he hears Daniel start but Johnny puts a hand up and Daniel purses his lips.  


"Oh, you've already got a daddy then hmm, sweet thing," douchebag says.  


Oh Christ Daniel thinks as he puts his thumb and middle finger on either side of his temples.  


"Leave," Johnny warns in a growl, "while you still can and never fucking touch him again, got it. He's not yours to touch."  


"My mistake," Douchebag tells Johnny. He goes to leave but not before he grabs Daniel's ass in passing.  


And that is how they find themselves banned from that particular bar.  


For life.  


\--------  


Johnny holds onto Daniel's arm tightly as he drags him across the parking lot, slamming him against the car, thigh shoved between his leg, kissing him roughly.  


"Get in the car," he grits out. "Now."  


Daniel turns to walk to the passenger side but not before Johnny catches the smirk on his lips.  


Maybe Daniel did know exactly what he was doing.   


So that was how it was going to be Johnny thought. Well, they could do rough tonight.  


They make it through the door to the house, Johnny harshly pushing Daniel's smaller body against it as soon as it's closed.  


He grinds his crotch into Daniel, finding him just as hard, contemplating his next move as Daniel tries to climb him.  


Urgency fills the air. Johnny can taste the desperation in their movements, pinning Daniel against the door with his larger frame, hips pushing hard against Daniel who meets him force for force.  


They can't come like this, Johnny knows, rutting against each other, pants still on, but still, it feels so damn good. Besides, he wants Daniel to break first so he pins both hands over Daniel's head and squeezes, hard.  


Sharp intake of breath followed by "Johnny I can’t cum like this, I need..."  


"Oh I know what you need. So did half those guys that came up to you. Took one look at that pretty face and sweet little ass and knew it needed a hard cock in it."  


"So why don’t you give it to me then" Daniel challenges, "or maybe I should go back and take one of them up on their offer. They all seemed more than happy to give me what I need, what I ...."  


Before he can finish, Johnny's crashing their lips together, shoving his tongue into Daniel's mouth, Daniel moaning as Johnny sucks on his tongue.  


Maybe he could fuck him like this, turn Daniel around so his face is pressed into the door, those damn jeans pulled down just far enough for Johnny to get at his hole.  


Johnny flips Daniel, peels those jeans just far enough down to get at his ass and shoves his crotch into him, finally skin on skin.  


Daniel's trying to spread his legs but can't with the jeans still halfway down his thighs.  


Johnny curses. They need lube for this and right on cue, as if reading Johnny's mind, Daniel pants out, "jeans pocket."  


God he loves this man.  


He helps Daniel get the jeans off, coats his digits in lube, and starts fingering him roughly.  


One finger, two follow, then three.  


He might go a bit faster than he normally would but he wants Daniel to feel it and by the way he's writhing and begging on those fingers, he wants that too. Besides, Johnny knows he can take it, every swollen inch he's about to give him.  


But still, Johnny wants.... He takes his fingers out.  


After a few minutes when Daniel doesn't feel Johnny's cock taking the place of those fingers, he rubs himself back against his groin, trying to entice him inside, and normally that would work. Daniel knows how to get what he wants from Johnny.  


But, Johnny wants to look at Daniel’s face when he takes him, watch his face as he feeds him every inch of his hard cock. Make damn well sure Daniel knows who's giving it to him like he needs it and has been all these years, decades really.  


He pulls away, and Daniel turns, trying to follow but Johnny pushes him back, thinking.  


Mind made up, he grabs Daniel's arm, pulling him from where his back rests against the door, connecting their lips once more. His hands drop to Daniel's hips, walking him to their bedroom, never once breaking the kiss until they reach the edge of the bed and Johnny pushes him down. Daniel's legs spread as soon as his back hits the mattress.  


Johnny kisses Daniel, more teeth than tongue as he once again takes Daniel's wrists in his hand, pinning them to the bed before pushing inside, Daniel moaning at the rough entry. Johnny tightens his grip, there will be bruises for sure tomorrow.  


"Not going to last," Daniel chokes out.  


"Neither am I," is the muffled answer as he begins kissing down the column of Daniel's throat.  


Daniel shouts, ass tightening when Johnny screws in just right. Johnny can feel where Daniel flexes his hands in his grasp so he grinds in, intent on abusing that spot inside that drives Daniel crazy.  


"Want to touch," Daniel begs so Johnny releases him, Daniel's hand gripping the back of Johnny's head instantly.  


No more words are exchanged, only the sounds of sex filling the air - the slap of skin on skin, the wet squelching as Johnny fucks in and out, his grunts, and Daniel's tiny hitches of breath every time Johnny slams home.  


Daniel's working his own cock, glide made easy with the wetness that flows out with every snap of Johnny's hips into his body, every jab of Johnny's cock into his prostate, his dick forcing itself into his ass like it's some divine right.  


Johnny feels Daniel fist his hair between his fingers seconds before he feels the warmth of Daniel's release hitting his stomach and the accompanying moan.  


Little pinpricks of pain from the too tight grip on his hair mixes perfectly with the now too tight grip of Daniel's body as his ass clamps down around the thick length inside. Johnny lets go himself, painting Daniel's insides with his release.  


Daniel whimpers as he feels every pulse of Johnny inside him.  


Johnny rolls off Daniel, keeping their sides pressed together.  


"You're mine," he say softly "no one touches you but me."  


This time Daniel laughs quietly, some things never change. "Tell me something I don't know" he responds, eyes crinkling in the corners when he smiles.  


Johnny brings up a thumb to gently smooth out the fine lines that don't quite go away now, tender in the aftermath now that he's laid his claim.  


Johnny thinks vaguely of time gone by, memories that seem like a lifetime ago now, but finds there's no where else he'd rather be then here and now, as they are.  


Johnny may not be able to fuck Daniel again in a half hour like the good old days, doubts Daniel would even want that if he could. Johnny’s probably done for the night and if truth be told, so is Daniel.  


Still, next time they go out Johnny makes sure his cum is dripping out of Daniel’s ass before they even leave the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the tag or a post on tumblr saying eternal twink and I had to use it! 
> 
> As always mistakes are my own - not beta read.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I imagined for this, them connecting right after they graduated high school, and being together ever since because it gives me warm and fuzzy feelings. 
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own - not beta read.


End file.
